Trust and Traitors
by KidHeart4
Summary: The 2nd Story of Heart and The Mighty Ducks. Through the events of Traitors Among Us Heart has to stand true against a foe that threatens her found allies. Her loyalty and resolve are put to the test, as well as her surfacing feelings towards Duke.


Trust and Traitors

By: KidHeart4

Heart:

"Mornin' Heart," Duke had greeted that morning as I stepped out of my room dressed in my usual jersey and cargos.

"Ready for the game?" I asked while approaching him.

He gave a confident smile, "I'd say so. Ya goin' ta cheer us on sweetheart?"

Like clockwork I felt my face grow warm from this so far brief interaction. I nodded my head in response as I knew my voice would fail me for the moment. As we walked I managed to find it again while we continued talking.

Duke:

While we walked I noticed that her injuries from a few days prior had healed up. Her leg no longer threatened to faulter on her. My concerns eased off seeing this.

Soon we found the others in the galley eating a light breakfast before getting prepped for the game. It was an early game that would leave the afternoon and on left free for us. Heart was soon waved over to her two brothers and I watched as she walked over to them. Yet...I also noticed as she paused just before. Looking to me she looked as though there were something she wanted to ask me. However she shook her head and I was left wondering if something was wrong. Recounting our steps, our conversation, nothing I could tell had seemed to be bothering her. Watching her still I noticed her glancing at me briefly before turning her attention back to her twin brother. As she did I felt a tug within my chest, but chose to ignore it when I caught a glimpse of my reflection on the microwave door. There I noticed the reminder of my past, forever stairing back at me that pulled me back from her again.

It was one thing for her to consider me a friend, her trusted teammate on a mission. However, I could not convince myself that she was looking at me in any other way. Besides, no matter how far I'd come...it wasn't far enough for someone like her. So, I found myself pulling back and turning away again.

This crept up during the game a couple hours later. We had been on point, trying to take the lead again. I glanced to the side to see Heart keeping her word. She cheered for her brothers, our teammates, and I couldn't help but notice as I heard my name just as Mallory shot the puck towards me. I went to catch it when Nosedive suddenly slid in.

"Hey show a little class Nosedive!" I told him sharply while trying to get the puck.

Needless to say this didn't happen and Tanya swept it up as we continued on. Glancing back at Heart I shook my head and went on through the game.

Heart:

After the game, and Duke and Nosedive were still arguing about their dispute from the ice. I found myself following everyone down to the rec room. While we tried to relax Tanya headed out to go shopping.

"Ya don't steal the puck form a member from your own team, Nosedive; it's bad manners!" Duke scolded.

"Yeah, same to you, double," Nosedive said mockingly.

"I think we all know you're the resident hot dog of this team," Duke told him.

"Yeah? And you're the former resident jewel thief of this team!' Dive shot back.

I winced glancing up at Duke and noticed a slight glare in his eye as he looked at my brother. When I tried to rest a hand on his shoulder, he just shrugged me off.

"Hey, if you don't know the difference between a diamond tiara and a puck; I'll be happy ta show you," Duke growled as he was about to start a fight with Nosedive.

"Duke, Dive, don't fight," I attempted.

However; my voice was unheard over the sudden alarm.

We all hurried over in our battle gear ran to the door as we drew our weapons; waiting for the intruder to enter the main room. I stood firmly beside Duke with my newly built glaive drawn and the blade activated.

Then the door opened, and a pit formed in my stomach as I soon wished that it hadn't. Before us stood a woman from Puck World, with long lilac hair, lavender eyes, and a pretty smile. Though I still held my glaive ready; I quickly noticed as Duke and Nosedive let their guard down.

"She's a duck!" Nosedive said dumbfounded with joy.

"That remains to be seen," Wildwing told him cautiously.

Then Duke chuckled while lowering Wildwing's arm that held his blaster, "Aw Wildwing, is that anyway ta treat a lady?"

Mallory then pointed out that she could be a robot or the Chameleon. Yet when Wildwing checked, we found that she was what we saw.

Allowing her to enter I felt my stomach twist again as Duke stepped forward and lead her towards one of the sofas. I withdrew my glaive and rubbed the back of my head a bit nervously.

"This way sweetheart, just make yourself comfortable," Duke told her with charm in his voice.

I remembered how charming he had been when we met. Was this just how he helped girls warm up to him? A part of his personality and nothing more? Though as I thought over some of our conversations, our adventures through the city in our short time on Earth, I couldn't help but wonder. He had seemed so worried about whether I would trust him or not. But with this woman it didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Hey Duke, why don't ya fly south?!" Nosedive questioned as he pushed Duke out of the way before he could sit by her.

I watched as Duke got back up but he didn't even glancec at me. He headed back to the couch for another attempt. Leaving me standing there in complete confusion.

"I'm Vonda McDrake, and I honestly don't know how I got here," The stranger told us while Duke sat beside her and pushed Dive over and off the couch.

She then mentioned a portal similar to the one we had come through just over a month ago. While Wildwing then in turn explained our mission and that we'd been having trouble completing it. Dragonus had remained hidden since our initial encounter with him.

While this went on I watched from the side. Watching Duke and Nosedive made my skin crawl and I tried to ignore it.

Vonda then offered to help us find Dragonus, and as soon as she started to get up; Duke jumped up to offered her his hand, "Aw, allow me Angel."

My eyes widened a bit at this. My arms folded over my chest at the moment, I could feel my grip tighten abit. Taking a deep breath I tried my best to pay attention to the others, but felt something in my chest hurting. Why was this bothering me so much?

Then I noticed Nosedive as he pushed Duke aside to try and help her up instead. In an instant Duke grabbed his shoulder and wound up pulling him down into a fist fight on the floor.

Mallory glanced at me while I remained silent shaking my head. She then looked over the two and said with some disgust in her voice, "You two are really making a specticle of yourselves."

Leaving the two on the floor fighting, only wincing when Duke punched my brother, I walked ove to Wildwing's side for the moment. He was keeping a close eye on Vonda as she quickly found energy waves given off from Dragonus's blasters.

"Hey, I got lucky on the first try!" Vonda exclaimed excitedly.

Mallory rested a hand on her hip as she said unconvinced, "Fancy that."

Wildwing gave the order to head out and I hurried ahead as the others headed towards the elevator after. I barely heard as my brother addressed our guest as I, for some reason, seemed to be trying to get away from her.

With me still beside him our leader turned to Vonda and apologized, "I'm sorry, but we can't leave you here."

"That suits me fine!" Vonda assured, "I've got just as much a score to settle with those fiends as you do!"

As we neared Wildwing and the others did a check outside the Aerowing. Wildwing told me to head on in and make sure things were ready. While doing so Vonda followed me to find a seat. Though instead she walked over to me with a curious look in her eyes.

"Hello," she greeted in a voice that sounded too sweet.

"Hi," I answered dryly.

"What's the matter, you seem a bit put off?" She asked while laughing slightly.

I shrugged, hoping she would leave me alone.

"What's a human like you doing in a group like this anyway? Seems a bit odd, don't you have those of your own kind to hang around?" She asked curiously.

I didn't rise to the bait. Instead I tried to ignore her as I did what my brother had asked. Glancing out the window I caught sight of Duke as he looked up from the hanger platform and gave a quick wave. For a split second I waved back before realizing Vonda was waving back as well. So I stopped.

Vonda glanced at me as I went back to my given task without a word.

"Did I take your boyfriend's attention there?" She asked teasingly, making my nerves jump.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said quickly as I noticed the others heading for the door.

"Oh, well, I guess he'd prefer someone of his own kind anyway," she said.

Though it shouldn't have, it hurt, but I did my best not to show it. Yet I couldn't help but wonder, "Is she right?" Duke had seemed to tease me a little before now, kissing my hand, telling me he thought I would look cute in a dress; but that's all that it was...wasn't it? These thoughts raced through my head, and I felt my core starting to boil because of them. But why?

As the others boarded the Aerowing I tried to distance myself from Vonda and took a different seat for the time being. I had a feeling my usual partner would be preoccupied. Even Grin seemed a little surprised when he came in to find me sitting in the seat beside his. He looked around to see if he had missed something when he noticed Duke and Nosedive still fawning over Vonda. Then my friend looked back at me, and I guess I wasn't very good at hiding how I was feeling. For he gave a sympathetic expression as he patted my shoulder and took his seat.

"Sometimes the paths we walk with others take odd turns we didn't see coming," he offered kindly, "but that doesn't mean you have to stop walking your own way."

Yet his kindness couldn't help me very much this time around as my head sank into my arms, resting on the panel in front of me. I let out a frustrated breath as I tried to convince Grin and myself, "It's okay. He can do what he wants."

When the others eventually all were in, most of them also noticed the change and looked as bewildered as Grin had. My answers to them were about the same with less and less convincing that I was fine with what was happening.

"Let's get going," Wildwing gave up as he took his seat and started up our ship, but not before patting my head reassuringly.

What made all of this even worse is that Nosedive, the one who would usually try and cheer me up, was also preoccupied.

"Comfy sweetheart?" Duke asked Vonda as I overheard with discomfort.

I felt myself writhing slightly in my chair. Just wanting to get out of this ship and away from them. Old instinct kicked in as I found myself begging to run again. Lonely memories that I couldn't truly remember haunted me somehow, but I shook them off by trying to focus on the others around me. Yet this wasn't an easy task as I heard and then watched the two of them with her.

"Yes, thank you; but I'm a little hungry. I haven't eaten since I left Puck World," she said sadly.

So the two went to get her some food; opening drawers till they smacked into one another's heads.

Then for a moment, the two asked why they were doing this; but the moment passed quickly.

Luckily we landed soon and I ran out ahead of everyone else; too angry to speak or think. At least I was able to run from them for at least a moment.

Duke:

"Heart! Wait up!" Wildwing called after her.

I looked up a bit surprised to see Heart go ahead as she did. A part of me tried to warn me to follow after her, but...the distracted side of me won as I remained near Vonda. Yet I did also notice Mallory shaking her head at me.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Have you forgotten about Heart?" She questioned hautly.

"Of coarse not!" I assured, a bit taken back by this.

"Then why are you ignoring her?!"

I looked ahead of me to see Heart not even looking back as she sometimes was. She didn't seem concerned over what was going on at the moment. Though something inside of me tried to warn me otherwise.

Oddly enough I couldn't even find a reason for what I was doing. Vonda was probably like any other woman on Puck World, someone who might disregard or hate me for my past. While Heart had accepted me unconditionally right when we had met. However she was still just my partner, and that didn't mean she needed me at her side all the time. I tried to tell myself that I was still nearby if she needed help.

Then I glanced at Vonda and found her looking at me while Dive tried to flirt with her. Finally I answered Mallory's question without any considertation, "Heart will be fine alright?"

Mallory shook her head while following after our young teammate. While I in turn ignored her and turned my attention back to Vonda as we searched the desert area around us.

Though when we looked around; there were no Saurians

"Well, so where are they?" Mallory questioned while shrugging her shoulders.

Heart:

Just as Mallory had asked, Siege and Wraith popped out of the ground where they had buried themselves. Then, before I could move, they began shooting at us. I tried my best to deflect the shots with my staff, but just as one shot nearly made it's mark I was pulled back suddenly. My eyes widened to see Duke looking over me briefly, his hand on my shoulder that he'd grabbed. I looked up a glimmer of hope lingring in me. Yet it was short lived as I saw the distracted, careless look he returned.

"Careful Heart," was all he said to me now as he pulled away from me.

Just then, as we were trying to fight back, Wraith shot some of his flames at some boulders, causing them to come crashing down on us. Instinct I couldn't remember kicked in as I leaped away from the crashing rubble.

"NO!" I screamed as I watched my friends huddle together just as they were covered by the heavy rocks.

Then, with a heat surging in my core, I tried to lunge at Siege with my glaive sparking with energy as it activated in a burgundy light. However, as I did, he managed to knock me to the side with his clubbed tail, striking my side and knocking my staff out of my hands from the sudden wave of pain. Then with another strike he pushed me down and let his tail strike my back as I tried to get up. He struck three times while I cried out in pain as he laughed, "What's the matter girl? Are your friends gone? They can't save you this time?!"

Suddenly, as though mocking his very words, the team emerged from under the rocks with ease!

"Heart!" Mallory cried when she saw me on the ground with Siege towering over me.

"Let her go Siege!" Wildwing ordered as he aimed his puck launcher at the lizard.

"You want her?!" Siege questioned while grabbing me by the back of my shirt and holding me up, "Take her!"

I kicked and wriggled to get free. Then as I did he tossed me to them like a ragdoll. Fortunately I felt Grin catch me before I hit the harsh desert rocks and rough sand I had already been shoved into.

"Thanks Grin," I said as I stood up shakily, while he continued to give me his support.

"Take it easy girly-girl," Dive said with concern, catching me somewhat off guard.

"I'm okay," I assured as I picked up my staff from the ground and dusted it and myself off.

For a brief moment I looked over at Duke, wondering if he was hurt at all. He was returning the glance it seemed; but it was short lived. For then he and Dive began fighting over Vonda again.

"Duke?" I wondered in despair as I looked to the ground now with a wave of confusion washing over me.

I watched as Duke and Dive tried to protect her.

Duke drew his saber with Vonda behind him, "Stay back sweetheart! I'll disarm that repulsive reptile!"

Nosedive stood beside him with his puck launcher in hand and scoffed a bit, "Just leave the hero stuff to us hip, young happening ducks, okay?"

"Hey I'll have you know I'm in my prime!" Duke replied sharply.

As they argued I noticed Vonda slipping from the both of them and rushing towards the fight. Suddenly she lunged forward, kicking Siege in the jaw and knocking him down. Duke and Nosedive looked to each other in awe as my twin said discouraged, "Don't look now, but...we've just been aced."

I tried to shrug this off by joining the fight, but my back buckled from Siege's onslaught from before. Instead I found myself wavering. Again Grin covered me before I was hit again.

"Be patient my friend," was what he said in an attempt to encourage me as he punched one of the rocks away as they came at us.

I looked to him hopelessly. Kind words just wouldn't lift me up right now it seemed. Something about all of this bothered me. In my legs I felt the itch to run, but stood firm with Grin and Wildwing. Though it didn't help that Vonda looked over, caught me trying to shake off my injuries and shook her head.

Soon Siege and Wraith escaped yet again, and we uncovered what it was they were searching for it seemed. The proteous chip that Dragonus needed. Wildwing picked it up stating we would bring it back to the pond to analyze it.

With the order to head back given I began walking to the Aerowing. I gritted my teeth as my back protested along with my side.

"Heart?" Mallory asked worriedly when she noticed me pausing and planning my steps carefully, "You're really hurt aren't you?"

I shook my head quickly, "I'm fine. Just a bit sore. Once we get home I'll be okay..."

However Mallory still offered me a shoulder to lean on. I accepted this without much protest.

We were about at the Aerowing and Wildwing was leading the way. I noticed as he looked over his shoulder at me, but I looked away.

Soon we were in the air headed for home. Though the trip back was just as troubling as the one to the desert.

"So, I'm just curious," Vonda started from beside Duke and Nosedive again, "But how did a human get mixed up in all of this? Seems like she's just going to get hurt."

I made sure I was sitting up, ignoring the strain I felt. Grin turned in his seat with a steady look in his eyes as he answered, "Heart here is our teammate, she chose to walk this path with us."

"I see that, but why? This isn't her battle is it? It seems to me that she may need more practice before heading out on a battlefield," she looked at me with what felt like fake concern, "I'm sorry, it just seems a bit strange to me."

"No stranger than you just showing up out of nowhere," Mallory commented under her breath from the other side of me.

"It is my fight," I stated calmly and turning to face her.

She raised a brow, "Really?"

I couldn't hide scuffs and bruising gradually showing on my arms and face from being shoved into the ground and rubble. She noticed and shrugged while glancing at Duke and Nosedive beside her, "Looks to me like you're quite inexperienced is all. Or maybe you're just having a bad day?"

I looked briefly at Duke. He was taking note of my injuries as well and I could feel the temperature of my blood heating up.

"You could say that I guess," I shrugged while looking away from him now.

Vonda picked up on this and looked up at Duke in my place. I felt my hands balling into fists as she asked him about some of our adventures. He obliged while my twin budded in at points. Each tale Duke told dug into me somehow as I heard it, especially recalling points where I had been standing at his side. They mainly focused on the heroics they'd both pulled off to try and impress her. At this point I turned my seat back around to watch the sky ahead instead. I wanted to sink forward as I had before, but stubborness kept me upright as I was forced to listen still.

Finally I was allowed freedom from this as we arrived home. I quickly got out of my seat and went out to the hanger ahead of the others. Though looking around the pond gave me further concern in another way when we found that Tanya still wasn't back yet.

We were in the main room as Wildwing put the chip into a safe. For the moment I stood near my older brother. After, Vonda had asked if she could rest; and Wildwing offered his bunk for her to stay in. Shrugging all of this off I had started to head to my room when I noticed Duke and Nosedive following somewhat with Vonda. They stopped at the center bunk hall rather than veering right for Duke's and my East Wing. At this I found myself pausing and walking back quietly.

I was surprised to find that Duke didn't notice me as I came to the corner near them. Normally he would have heard me. He would have stopped in his steps and probably would have talked with me on the way to our rooms. Now just hours from this morning doing just that and it seemed to be a thing of the past.

Yet as she convinced Duke and Nosedive that she still hadn't eaten I felt a wave of suspicion wash over me. Thinking of how easy things had seemed, and her words towards me in the Aerowing had brought me to just outside Wildwing's room door. I then found myself listening silently through the door, practicing what Duke had taught me not that long ago. That's when I overheard what sounded like Tanya tricking the others into leaving to help with something she needed, followed by a snicker of Vonda mocking them snidely.

When I heard her approaching the door I quickly, but quietly headed towards the galley to find Duke and Nosedive. With urgency in my steps I hoped that they would listen. Why wouldn't they listen?

I found the two of them putting all kinds of foods into a blender. Then when Dive turned it on without the lid covering the top; he got slimmed by the green concoction, while Duke had been wise enough to step back and then return to Dive completely clean a moment later. I laughed in spite of myself, as though a brief moment of what things were like before had come back.

"Thanks sis," Nosedive said as I stepped in.

I winced apologetically while handing him a cloth, "Sorry Dive."

Yet the urgency of what was happening then reminded me of why I was there.

"Guys, ya gotta listen ta me!" I told them.

"What is it girly-girl?" Nosedive asked while cleaning himself off.

"Vonda isn't our allie! She's trying ta trick us somehow! I heard her telling the guys ta go somewhere, and-!"

"Heart, that's crazy, you're jus' bein' paranoid!" Duke interrupted.

"Yeah sis, maybe you got beat up worse than we thought and you're starting to imagine things? When Tanya gets back you should have her check your wounds," Nosedive agreed with at least a shred of concern, "Heck why don't you go get some rest?"

"I'm telling the truth! You need to believe me!" I yelled, "I wouldn't just say something like this, I wouldn't hurt you like that!"

"Heart, you've been actin' strange since she got here! What's the matter with ya?!" Duke questioned now as he faced me completely now.

"Nothing's wrong with me?! I'm telling you she's here to hurt us, and you won't believe me!" I pushed back, digging my heels in.

Behind Duke I could see a bit of shock in Nosedive's eyes. I couldn't tell if it was because I was arguing back for once, or if it was from the two of us fighting at all. I myself felt my core trembling slightly as I stood my ground in front of Duke like this.

"Duke, Dive, I wouldn't tell you something like this if I wasn't sure, why won't you believe me?" I asked beyond bewildered at this point.

"'Cause since she's been here you've run ahead in battle, gotten yourself really hurt, an' then when she points these things out ya shut down! It looks ta me you're jus' tryin' ta show us she's the problem rather than you!"

I noticed Nosedive's eyes widen at this, but he didn't speak. Nor did I at first. Though I did feel my core twisting on itself as I looked up at him.

"I think what she said had some ring of truth ta it an' it bothered ya, so you'd rather try ta make her look like a villain rather than admit she might've been right?" He pushed as he noted my bruises.

My eyes widened as well now to hear this. My head swam with confusion as he looked over me. Every encounter with him over the last few weeks began to swarm and pull at me. Yet I stood my ground as I glanced at Nosedive and then back up at Duke. I didn't dare let on that I was trembling a bit. Instead I asked with strength in my voice still, "As much as you ask me to trust you why aren't you trusting me? Weren't we partners in a way? Aren't we...?" I trailed off, covering my mouth before I could finish what I felt my heart burning to say.

Of course we weren't anything more than teammates. Why was I so upset? Looking at the ground I shook my head and closed my eyes to blink away whatever was in my eyes. Then without another look at him I turned and ran back down the hall.

After all this time with him I now realized what was making me react so. As well as why this was bothering me so much, but I didn't want to admit it now. As I rushed down the hallway I felt my hands trying desperately to wipe away the tears that stung my eyes, "I'm such an idiot!"

Duke:

When Heart had trailed off from her words and looked away my remaining eye widened a bit when I caught sight of something in hers. Then, before I could say anything else, I watched as Heart ran from us. Pride kept me from trying to stop her. Frustration held me back from following after her.

Though, I couldn't figure out why this was happening between her and me. Why was I saying these things? Why didn't I believe her? Why wasn't I apologizing? I had promised her that I would look out for her. When she had given me her trust unconditionally back on Puck World, even knowing about my past. I remembered how badly I wanted her to see me as hero, but now that seemed to be eroding away.

"Duke, I...I think Heart was crying," Dive told me.

For a moment I felt my heart sink when I heard this confirmation. Had I pushed her away entirely? Yet stubborness took over me after that moment as I looked away.

"She'll be fine," I heard myself say coldly.

"Shouldn't you go talk ta her?" Dive asked, "Aren't you like her best friend?"

For a moment more I wondered this myself. I briefly recalled how I had responded to her over the last few weeks. Without a word I just shrugged as though I didn't even know the answer at this point. Yet as I did I felt somethin' inside my chest harden. For afterwards, I felt as though I could feel nothing else but frustration. It's not like I needed her around me all the time right? She was my teammate, a friend, and a human girl at that. Nothing more? Right? As I looked after where she had run off, I fought the urge to go after her and won.

Heart:

I made it to the main room where I found Vonda standing in front of Drake 1. Hearing me enter the room she turned with a raised brow, "Something the matter?"

I remained silent, but she still got an answer. She smirked a bit, "Aw, did you get your heart broken for the first time? Poor human girl, you really should just stick with your own kind shouldn't you?"

She stepped over to me with a confident smile over her beak. Stepping around me she looked over my injuries and ragged appearance and stood again to make sure I saw how well kept she was. I shrugged as I knew I hadn't had the chance to clean up much since the fight in the desert, or tend to my wounds.

"Seems to me like that drake would rather have a woman with experience at his side wouldn't you say? True he tried to protect me, but he then saw he didn't need to didn't he?" She asked, "Maybe it would be best for you to leave before you really get hurt."

"I'm not leaving," I said trying to reign in my temper.

Standing before her with a balled fist I tried to calm down somehow. I watched as she sat in the chair near our master computer and lowered her head in what seemed to be despair.

Seeing right through it, I couldn't keep myself from glaring at her. She was trying to hurt my friends, my family. I knew this and couldn't prove it. Was it really just because I was human and not one of them? Was that why Duke would never look at me that way? Memories of him kissing my hand when we met made my chest burn. Yet then again, maybe it was my fault for getting my hopes up in the first place? Of course he would want someone like her?

"You told them?" She asked.

I nodded.

She smirked, "But they didn't believe you, did they?"

"If you hurt any of them-!" I warned, both my hands balling into fists.

"Who says I'm going to hurt them?" She taunted looking into my eyes.

Dropping the act in front of me she scoffed, "What are you going to do? Your friends believe me; and your boyfriend has fallen for me hasn't he?" She snickered speaking my thoughts as she looked me over once more with contempt, "Scuffed clothing? Ragged hair? Even before the fight you didn't really pull his attention like I seem to did you? Perhaps it's because I'm one of their own kind; and I'm a grown woman. As I said before you're a mere human! Why would he want you over someone like me?"

"Don't hurt them or else! Including Duke!" I growled; though I couldn't believe my own words. Yet despite knowing what I felt, and how I knew now he never would, I still couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt.

"Why waste your time on him and them?" She asked, "Why stay in this team at all?"

"Because they're still my friends; and they, including Duke, looked out for me when no one else would have. I will never let someone like you take that away from me! And I will not let you hurt them!"

"Oh? And what can you do to me? You won't risk hurting me and upseting your precious family," she pointed out, "And if you did try to get rid of me it would only show him how jealous you are wouldn't it? Face it girl, you're not worth paying much attention to regardless of your...efforts?...and he knows that."

I knew my knuckles were white with rage as she looked at me and laughed. I wanted to punch her, but something held me back. Silence took over me as I dropped my hands to my sides and tried to calm my breathing. Punching her, though it would have felt great in the moment, would never have given me what I truly wanted. I knew what she was doing, but I had to wait to act on it for now. Otherwise she would win.

Seeing me standing there silent she gave another quick giggle, "Seems to me like you won't last much longer will you? Why not just give up and rejoin your own kind? It'll be less pathetic than seeing you stand here defending those that don't need you."

She then went to the chair in front of Drake One and looked to the ground with a look of despair painted on her. While I remained glaring at her.

As I stood there I could hear my teammates returning. I looked up from the floor to see her ready to begin her performance as they entered the room. Grin must have sensed something was off because he was at my side yet again that day. This time his concern did get through to me in some way, because as he placed a strong hand on my shoulder I knew someone was at least supporting me. Yet it was short lived when I heard Duke and Nosedive coming in from the hall behind us.

I overheard Wildwing and Mallory discussing the absence of what "Tanya" had sent them for. Mallory grabbed our leader's arm telling him to check the safe. Then Vonda started.

"You needn't bother...it's gone..." she said tragically, "And I sent it to Dragonus."

"You lousy traitor!" Mallory shouted.

"I had no choice!" Vonda exclaimed, jumping up from her seat with fear in her eyes, "Dragonus abducted my parents from Puck World! If I don't do what he says he'll-"

"If that's true you should've told us a lot sooner," Wildwing told her as she turned away, placing her hands over her eyes.

By now Duke and Nosedive were standing with us. For a moment I saw Duke taking in her claim. Then he glanced at me and shook his head. I looked away knowing I couldn't prove anything at the moment. The longer this went on the more I feared our bond wouldn't recover.

"Look," Vonda attempted, "I know where Dragonus is. I know what he plans to do with that chip! If I help, will you rescue my folks?" She then threw her arms over ur leader's shoulders.

Wildwing nodded while removing her hands from him, "Of course, but first we stop Dragonus!"

When Vonda told the others of the warehouse that Dragonus was in we began to head to the Migrator. Yet something made me pause. I found myself tapping Wildwing's shoulder to speak with him a moment.

"Is everything okay?" He asked in a stern, but concerned, tone.

I tried to nod, but I knew it wasn't convincing.

"I'm going to follow on a Duck Cycle for this one, okay?" I told him.

Wildwing looked me over with disbelief and worry showing through the eyes of his mask. It was thanks to him and the rest of my teammates that I found myself not running like I wanted to. He then rested a hand on my shoulder, "This isn't like you. Are you sure you're not too hurt from before?"

I shrugged his hand off, trying to wipe tears away with my arm, "I'm fine Wildwing. I just really need some air. I'll be able to keep up, I promise. Just please let me follow you guys for right now...I swear I won't run!"

"She's getting to you isn't she?" He saw through my attempts. "Look, I know how much Duke means to you, and I know you and Dive have been near to inseperable since we met you. And believe me, it's a little strange to me too."

"I-"

"I don't trust her either Heart," Wildwing admitted to me.

I looked up surprised.

He sighed, "Unfortunately though we need to find out what Dragonus is up to, and to find him we need her to lead the way," he stated, "But you don't have to come with us for this one. We'll understand. I'll tell the others you needed to rest from earlier."

"No," I said firmly, "I want to stand with all of you. I'm not that hurt," I half lied, "I just need to take my own way."

Wildwing nodded understandingly, "Alright little sis. Try to hurry though okay?"

When we had gotten to Earth, after the initial fight with Dragonus in Anaheim, I had decided to make my own battle gear. I still used the one similar to Duke's here and there, but now I decided it was best to leave that one to the side. It was a little different from the one that mirrored Duke's; though his style had already rubbed off on me when I had made it. I still wore a burgundy top piece though it had shorter sleeves. My leggings were black though, and over the top I had a black battle vest that stopped at my stomach, with a split down the middle that so I could disgard it if needed. On my left wrist was a wrist band, and I had teal fingerless gloves. Over the left shoulder of the vest was a guard piece to protect my heart. Though now wearing this felt so strange. I thought about how my style tended to mimic those I cared about...When getting to Puck World I had dressed like Dive often to fit in. Then when joining the resistance I dressed in similar fashion to Duke due to be needed for stealth. At the time it made sense. Since it had just become comfortable to still have it. Now...I didn't know...So I continued forward in my new gear.

I soon rejoined my teammates just as they were boarding the Migrator. Except for Wildwing, who looked concerned to see me following through with this, they all seemed surprised to see me getting out a Duck Cycle instead of going with them. Even Duke for a moment glanced at me a bit thrown off. Grin tried to get me to stay with the others. Yet I refused. My heart just couldn't bare it. I could not take listening to Vanda much more, and I really couldn't face him right now either.

"I'll be right with you guys, I just need to do this right now," I told my friend as he had rested a hand on my shoulder.

"You will overcome this, and the truth will be it's own victory. Try to hang in there, and don't stray too far from the path you chose with us."

"Thanks Grin," I said as I got on my bike.

With that we headed out. While I followed them I fought the urge to just keep driving on. Yet the words of my friends kept me following old instinct that was all but forgotten. Instead I focused on my brothers, and my teammates that had backed me up. I forced myself to follow them still. I couldn't just leave this time. I had to fight with them. Even if it meant things changed from here on out, I would not let her force me out.

Soon enough we were near what was supposed to be an abandoned warehouse. I got off of my duck-cycle and walked over to my teammates. Mallory tried to speak to me. Yet we both knew that I was just too torn up to listen. For again I watched as Duke stayed close to Vonda. He had looked up when I'd arrived; but then he quickly lost interest again.

While Wildwing looked inside the walls with the mask, I stood ready. Ready to fight or do what ever I was told to do. I couldn't even think clearly on my own anymore.

"You were telling the truth Vonda; they're in there alright," Wildwing agreed.

"There's a building in the back; we can take them from behind," she told us while gesturing for us to follow her.

"Wait, are you certain it's safe?" Wildwing questioned as he grabbed her arm.

"It's just a storage room; I doubt they'll be guarding it," she insisted while I noticed my leader slipping something into the lilac haired girl's red pouch on her belt.

Then he told us to follow as we went to the back of the building.

"This way!" Vonda whispered as she beckoned for us to come in.

We entered the room together, pausing just inside the door, and once we were all over a plat form, Vonda pulled a lever and we all fell into a huge empty tank. When I hit the solid tank, I felt my stomach buckle in pain, amplified from the aches I still had from the fight before. My entire being shook from the impact, and I was afraid that my bones had shattered inside of me. It was then that I felt someone gently brush their fingers over the top of my hand. His touch, which had been warm and comforting the day before. I quickly wrenched my hand away and got up, ignoring the shaking of my body as I did.

I then looked over when I heard Vonda laugh as she approached the tank, "You pathetic saps!'

"Does this mean our dates off?" Nosedive asked confused while Mallory hit him upside the head.

"You've got a date alright!" Vonda told him as she turned the vowel handle and water soon began to flood into the tank, "With abut ten thousand gallons of water!"

"LET US OUT!" I shouted as I pounded my fists against the glass as she mocked us and Duke made a half joke about her being attractive. In that moment I thought I was going to snap. Yet as she walked away Vonda just snickered while looking back at Duke briefly, "Perhaps you should have listened to her?"

Duke:

I risked a glance at Heart when these words reached me. What had I done? To my dismay and surprise Heart was looking back at me briefly with a pained and fatigued expression spread over her face. Where I thought I would find tears I found hurt and anger in her eyes. Before this moment I had never seen her look at me, or anyone as she did now. The young lady who saw me as a hero was missing, and replaced by this new side of Heart. Despite my doubts and words, she had still been trying to save me from my own mess. Instead of me looking out for her, she had looked out to protect us. Why hadn't I seen that? What had I done?

I watched as she began to hit the glass again, attempting to break it open as she tried to ignore me. I couldn't find any words to say to her. She then pulled out her glaive and tried to smash the glass, only for it to not budge. Instead the recoil pushed her back a bit and she withdrew her staff to hit the glass yet again. Only now did I see how fatigued she was becoming.

I walked over to Heart when I noticed her fists beginning to bleed a little. Bruises were forming on her knuckles, and blood was tricking down from the gashes she had made by hitting the hard surface in front of her.

"Heart, stop," I said gently as I tried to pull her back a little; but she pulled away from me.

I couldn't blame her.

Water was now pouring more into the tank and we had to swim to keep from drowning. After a while, however, Heart began to have trouble staying above water from sheer fatigue. Soon enough she went under! I immediately dove in after her as I grabbed her, and brought her to the surface. Gasping for breath, Heart coughed as she clung to me unaware. Her small frame shook as her lungs tried to get rid of the water that she had swallowed.

"Easy, Heart; I got ya," I told her.

She looked at me, clearly exhausted, yet somehow found some strength to push against me. Finally she slipped out of my grasp, and I watched as Grin offered her a shoulder for her to hold onto instead. Again I couldn't blame her as she looked away from me entirely. I now understood completely why she had driven her own vehicle, and why she wouldn't even look at me. She was distancing herself from me.

"I'm sorry," I attempted, yet she didn't answer me.

For a moment though I thought I saw Wildwing shake his head before saying to everyone, "This isn't going the way I planned."

"You actually had a plan?" Nosedive asked.

"Well yeah," Wildwing half laughed, "Of course I was hoping to be around to see the end of it."

"Hey guys!" Tanya suddenly shouted as she jumped down onto the top of the tank.

Heart looked up with hope lingering in her eyes.

"Hurry Tanya, we're going to drown!" Mallory called to her.

Our team tech quickly got to work sorting out ideas. Then when finding the valve handle was missing she seemed fed up and finally shot at it, thus allowing the water to carry us out of it in a sudden rush. The sudden wave washed from the tank, pulling us in different directions. I remember reaching my hand out to Heart when I saw her lose her grip on Grin's shoulder, but couldn't grab hers in time. Then we were all sprawled out across the floor gasping for breath. Relief hit me as I felt someone lying against my back, and I looked over my shoulder to find Heart coughing out water. Then I carefully turned over as I lightly rubbed her back to help her a little until she stopped coughing. I didn't speak, knowing that once she knew it was me she would pull away. And she did.

"Tanya, do you always have to cut things so close?!" Nosedive questioned.

"Well, that's what ya get for foolin' around with Lucretia Decoy," she told him while helping him up.

"With whom?" I asked as I got up.

"You've never heard of Lucretia Decoy?" Tanya exclaimed, "She's the worst traitor on Puck World!"

I looked at Heart while the others talked.

I tried to offer her a hand; but she just looked at me. She looked so hurt and Her sapphire eyes that just that morning were delighted to see me now darkened with betrayal. The words I had said to her stung as I tried to find a chance that she may take my hand. Yet she remained still, almost restrained in a way.

Heart:

I wanted to take Duke's hand, but I couldn't help but hesitate. In the last couple of hours I had tried to be strong despite the pain I'd been feeling. Now it was taking its toll. I wanted to forget this day all together, I wanted things to go back to how they were. I wanted to take his hand! And yet...

As I saw Grin coming up to help I shook my head as I stood on my own. I silently nodded a thank you to him, but I needed to stand on my own in front of Duke this time. So despite my aching injuries I did just that and brushed myself off. While doing so I listened to Wildwing reveal how what he had put in the chip had actually been one of our freeze pucks.

"So, what happened to the real chip?" Tanya asked.

Looking to my older brother my eyes widened to hear him chuckle, "Oh, it's around."

I had started to head out after where LuCretia had gone, but was soon stopped when Wildwing grasped my shoulder, "Easy there little sis."

"We need to stop her before she gives him the real chip!" I said, trying to hide the strain I felt at this point.

"I think you need to head back to the Migrator with someone, you're really hurt," Wildwing stated.

I shook my head, "No...not on this one. I can stand with all of you. Besides you'll need everyone of us if it's Dragonus we're facing."

"Heart...Wing might have a point," Duke attempted before I looked away from him.

Taking a deep breath I looked up at Wildwing, "Please, I have to stay with you guys..."

Without another question he nodded his head. I was relieved to see this. The way I saw it, I could rest once this was over one way or another. Tonight I was going to stand with them, I had done so thus far this day.

Shortly after deciding this and heading forth we heard a loud crash ahead of us. We had exited the building to run towards Wildwing had spotted the saurians before. Checking again he saw the ray Dragonus had built was in pieces, and LuCretia blamed for it. He didn't say what was her fate though, shaking his head instead. Then we followed his lead as we charged forward. Dragonus held up the real chip triumphantly just as Wildwing busted down the door with his puck launcher.

"Take 'em team!" Wildwing ordered as we rushed in.

Duke and Tanya tackled Wraith, Nosedive and Wildwing grabbed Dragonus, Mallory and Grin took Siege, and I managed to get a hold of Chameleon as he tried to sneak around us.

"Now, let's all take a trip to the raptor!" Wildwing ordered while holding Dragonus captive.

Dragonus seemed to ponder a moment, looking around the room, and said simply, "No."

He then pointed out, "This is an arms factory Wildwing. If you don't release us in 15 seconds, the drones will blow this place sky high!"

"Let him do it if he's got the guts!" Mallory scoffed, "I say we go out together!"

I looked around to everyone with fear gripping me, but not allowing it to show. Digging my heels in I kept my grip on Chameleon's arms tight. As tensions rose I looked to each teammate for a moment, even him...

"Oh, I hope this isn't about to become another one of my past lives," Grin moaned while shaking his head.

"No!" Wildwing snapped sternly, "My first priority as leader is to protect the safety of this team!"

"Release us and we will return to the raptor without incident, I give you my words," Dragonus assured.

"I guess I don't have any choice," Wildwing admitted as we released them.

As Dragonus's men and his drones teleported back to their ship Dragonus laughed, "Just one last thing!"

He then suddenly shot at one of the crates filled with explosives and chuckled wickedly, "I never keep my word!"

"That sleeve bag!" Nosedive shouted as Dragonus teleported away with the explosives setting off around us.

Then my brothers quickly shot at the doors ahead, making a clear exit for our group. The rest of us hurried after them. Adrenaline pushed me at this point as I ran after my teammates. We leapt over a ledge, at which I nearly fell at this point.

"I got ya girly-girl!" Nosedive assured as he caught me and pulled me into the group.

There we huddled together as the debris flew over us, shielded by the ledge we took cover at. Steadying my breathing I took in the fact that everyone had made it out. They were safe. We were safe.

"I'd say we've done enough damage for one day," Tanya commented as we remained huddled together for a bit.

When things settled around us we got up and headed back to our vehicles.

"You're going with us now sis," Wildwing stated when I went to step towards my bike.

At this point I couldn't even try and argue. Fatigue was winning at this point, as were my injuries as I tried to remain standing.

On the way home I heard Mallory quietly telling Tanya would had happened to me throughout the day. Wildwing had told me I should near the front for now, away from Duke. I couldn't really argue anymore as I collapsed into the seat near my older brother.

With everything at last settling down it seemed barracades all around were breaking down a bit. Not just my own, but looking at Wildwing I could see frustration in his eyes. I leaned back in my chair a bit unwillingly, my hands covering my face as I tried to forget everything...and yet couldn't. Though I did manage not to break down. Behind me I could hear Mallory informing Tanya of the events of the day, how I'd gotten hurt, how Duke and Nosedive had been throughout the day, and everything in between. The only part they didn't know was what LuCretia had said when we were alone.

Though looking at my teammates, taking in that they were all breathing and unharmed, I sat up with some pride trying to remain in me. I couldn't stop her...but I could stay with them no matter what someone like her said.

As we drove home I risked a glance back at Duke, I found him looking back at me. He looked as though he wanted to tell me something. And oddly enough, I wanted to listen. I just wanted all of this day to vanish. I wanted to go back to him and sit with him as though nothing had happened. Yet I just couldn't bring myself to. Our words towards one another stung as I looked away from him again. Nosedive at my right glanced at me as he saw me do this and cover my face with my hand as I tried to take a deep breath.

"Sis?"

"It's fine..." I attempted.

Wildwing looked over briefly while driving, "Did something else happen?"

Nosedive's shoulders sank, "Sort of...I'll tell you later bro..."

All I could do was blink my tears away while my face was covered, take a deep breath, and look ahead towards home. As I did things seemed to ease up around me at least a little. Tanya mentioned how she would visit her favorite shop tomorrow seeing how she didn't get to go today. Mallory mentioned possibly going out a bit this night if there was time. Grin mentioned meditating over some matters. Nosedive joked about checking in with his comics.

When we were home, I eluded Tanya and the infirmary for a bit to follow Duke, Nosedive, and Mallory for a moment. I thought that maybe I was trying to just get to my room. Yet a small part of me knew better. I was trying to return to this morning, before everything happened. When he would pause and wait for me to catch up to him. Then we would talk. Shaking my head I knew this wasn't possible. Still I followed for a bit, finding some comfort in the fact that he was able to talk with our teammates. For the moment he was talking with Nosedive and Mallory.

"Well, I'm gonna change and hit the mall; I've earned some R&R!" Mallory told them as she went into her room while the two guys talked.

They once again didn't seem to notice me.

"Can you believe we were knocking ourselves out over a traitor?" Nosedive questioned.

Duke shrugged, "Eh, the good lookin' ones are always trouble."

I shook my head, still hidden, at this comment. A part of me couldn't help but wonder jokingly, "You have no idea..."

Soon after, Mallory came out wearing a short crimson dress. The two stared at her in disbelief.

"Mallory's a babe!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"Woah, Mal-Mal, you have been hidin' your light under a hockey uniform," Duke complimented while leaning his hand against the door frame.

I felt myself hit my head into the wall infront of me. Maybe it hadn't been just Vonda? Maybe it was because I was a human girl? I turned and leaned my head back trying to take a breath. As I did Mallory passed by me, noticed me, and smiled as she gave a gesture for me to listen still while she walked by.

"Say Duke; do you want to compete for her affections?" Nosedive teased.

"Nah!" The two laughed while they gave each other a five.

"So how about a thrillin' game of checkers?" Duke suggested.

"Well, I could really go for some nice coco!" Dive told him.

Mallory smiled at me before walking off to head out. Then I looked around the corner as I heard Duke once more, "Ya know, I might even curl up with a good book."

I laughed softly when I overheard him say this. It just sounded like him again. During our visits to the mall Duke always enjoyed visiting the book store, and finding adventure novels to read through. A smile broke through for a moment as I watched him run down the hallway. At the very least, I could see him like this again, if nothing else.

Just then I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, and I winced as I remembered the injuries I had recieved throughout the day. I turned around to find Tanya giving me a concerned, but very stern, look, "Infirmary! Now!"

Soon after, I was in the infirmary while she checked on my injuries. She told me luckily nothing had been broken, but I had endured a lot of sprains and needed to rest for a few days.

"You're lucky your back didn't crack from Siege's tail hitting it like that," she mentioned while checking the gashes that had appeared from the onslaught.

I briefly wonderered how I hadn't noticed I was bleeding a bit from this. She soon had me change out of my battle gear so she could help me apply bandages.

"Here's some fresh clothes Heart," Tanya offered as she turned to her computer so I could change.

I thanked her as I slipped on the leggings and a jersey that was quite big on me. Dropping my hands to my sides caused the sleeves to drop past my hands a bit.

I sighed as I then got back onto the infirmary bed. Tanya wasn't allowing me to go to my own room that night. Though I tried to argue my own bed would be fine she was adament about me staying put.

"I don't want you wandering anywhere after the day you've had," she said firmly before giving me a comforting smile.

"Tanya?" I questioned looking to the door for a moment as I thought I heard footsteps outside.

I was still sitting up at this point.

She looked to me with worried eyes, "I think there's something else you need to get out don't you?"

Duke:

As I passed by the infirmary on the way to my room I felt myself pause in my tracks. The door was open now, and I could hear Heart and Tanya talking quietly. Not wanting to bother them I tried to get by without being noticed, but peering in the doorway I found it to be too late for that. Her skills of perception were catching up with mine it seemed.

"Heart, it's okay to talk to us," Tanya encouraged.

I watched as Heart looked away, "I don't want to talk right now."

"You tried to warn him," Tanya pushed gently.

I noticed Heart's hands as they shook. She then gripped the blanket as she spoke, "I don't understand why he wouldn't believe me. I don't get why I'm so upset!"

"The two of you have been rather close since we got here," Tanya mentioned looking over from her computer now, "I imagine it was rather jarring to go through this without being able to lean on him."

Before I knew it Heart's hands covered her face as she tried to hold something back. Yet I could see how red her face was becoming from frustration.

"Before today I knew I could turn to him...before this I thought...maybe...why was I so stupid?" She trembled.

I wanted to walk in and fix this somehow. Seeing her break down after everything she'd been through today tore at me.

"You weren't stupid Heart, honestly most of us are a bit surprised about this today," Tanya admitted, "but...we're also proud of you."

Heart looked up at her with disbelief in her eyes, "What?"

Tanya nodded her head, "You stood your ground, and you didn't run. It had to be difficult, but here you are still, right?"

Heart nodded her head now as she tried to pull herself together.

"Heart, it's okay. Things will get better, just give it time," Tanya assured gently, "but for now get some rest, your injuries won't heal unless you do."

Heart seemed to give up finally as she fell back onto the bed, her balled, bandaged, fists wiping her eyes as she pulled herself together. Her cheeks were still red with frustration as she lay on the bed. Though after a few more minutes she seemed to succumb to her exhaustion and drifted off to sleep.

Heart:

Before I fell asleep I saw as he slipped passed the door quietly with a book in hand. A small part of me tried to smile as I heard his footsteps leaving the hall. If nothing else could give me comfort, at least everyone, including Duke, were safe. I was still there with the team I cared so much for. If nothing else, she had not won in that regard. With that thought I finally closed my eyes.

Duke:

It was well past midnight when I finally put my book down and headed back towards my room to get some sleep. Though on the way there I found myself passing the infirmary door again. Tanya had gone to bed well before this point, I guess knowing Heart wasn't going to try and sneak away anymore. I was hoping to just go past the door this time without needing to pause; but I found that harder to do this time around. For as I began to cross the door's entrance I turned my head to see her lying in the bed still. She was still sound asleep as she was turned facing the doorway. I couldn't help but notice the bandages wrapped around her hands, her sleeves pulled up just enough so I could see. The loose collar of her jersey revealed more bandaging wrapped around her chest and back. Why hadn't I noticed how badly hurt she was earlier?

I couldn't help but find myself walking up to her now as I looked over her carefully. Her closed eyes seemed troubled in her sleep, and I remembered how she had looked at me while in the tank we were trapped in. In that moment I would have given anything to have her look at me as she had before this day.

The dim blue light of the computer monitor revealed what Heart had been trying to wipe away, and as I gently placed a hand on her cheek I felt the tears she wept in her dreams. As I touched her warm skin I felt something inside of me reacting to her. Something pounded in my chest as I brushed her tears away carefully.

In that moment I wondered why I had been chasing someone else's affections all that day? Why had I thought I wanted her based on nothing? Since I had met Heart on Puck World I had always responded to her? It was because of her I stepped out of the shadows to rescue a strange girl. It was the desire for her to look at me as anything but a thief that made me seek out who I really wanted to be. While I felt I would have become a hero either way, she had encouraged me to keep on this path.

Was it because she was human? I shook my head. That wasn't it. For I remembered how I had kissed her hand when we finally got the chance to meet. I remembered wanting to protect her and look out for her. When we had gone places together I liked being able to put an arm around her to comfort and encourage her. Then...there was also the dance we'd gone to. So...why had I pulled back from her?

Then I noticed my own reflection on the dimming monitor, and I saw the obvious reminder of my past staring back at me once again. The loss of my right eye reminded me often of my past. Was that it? As I looked back at her in the darkness now it almost felt like that was the answer. It was one thing to be friends, even partners in missions. Yet it was a different thing entirely to think that she might look at me as more than that. We were all heroes in her eyes, but deep down I wanted her to see me as her hero.

My heart seemed to crack in my chest as I thought this. And I knew now as I looked over her thatI had been falling in love with her. All the times she had fought beside me, striving to get stronger with each fight. Seeing her cry had always felt painful for some reason. Seeing her smile with her teammates around her. And whenever she noticed me, she had always seemed to be blushing. Had I really not realized until now? I shook my head as I recalled our earlier adventures through the city. I had noticed, but couldn't bring myself to believe it until this moment?

Realizing this I covered my eyes with my hand. What had I done? All that I really wanted had been right in front of me. Instead I turned away, I doubted her and she still tried to save us. I hurt her, but she still fought at our side. And she had gotten injured because of all of it. It took reality hitting me in the face for me to realize Heart had been trying to protect me. But why? Anyone else would have just let me fall.

Yet I knew why.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," I whispered as I brushed a gentle hand over the scar below her right eye. Then I found myself slipping back to the chair at the desk and watching over her until I leaned forward over the desk and fell asleep.

Heart:

It was still quite dark when I woke up with a start, shaken from dreams. The day still lingered even in my sleep, and no matter everyone's attempts I couldn't let it wash away. I seized my breath as a pain rushed up my back, reminding me of the damage I had taken. As I slowly let out a tense breath I noticed someone sitting at the desk across from the bed I was in. I froze for a moment before seeing his strong, but slim, figure in the darkness. His head resting on the desk with his book and arm substituting for a pillow. A chill seemed to enter the room as I watched him to make sure he was asleep. Once I was certain I got up and walked over to one of the other beds, grabbing a blanket and draping it over him as he shivered slightly.

I watched him for a moment as I ran a bandaged hand through my own hair to calm my nerves. I wondered why he was here in the infirmary. Yet I was too tired to ponder this for too long. Giving up for now I felt the tension slip away for the time being. Then I queitly got back into bed and cradled my head with an arm as I watched him until I fell back to sleep. As I I did I thought I heard my heart beating louder than usual, while I closed my eyes and dreamt about the days before this one. The days when I looked at him with hope in my heart. The days when I found myself loving him. And though it felt foolish, I was too tired to care, as I closed my tired eyes, I knew I still dared to hope, and that I still did.


End file.
